Always
by GunjiBunny
Summary: A new virus has struck the world and everyone is fighting to survive. A very unlikely love story. Robbie/Tori, Rori. My one shot for Jonathan 81's Rori Contest. Previously titled 'I Cant Live Without You'.
1. Chapter 1

**AN - This is my entry for Jonathan 81's Rori contest as well as a birthday present for him. I hope to keep on putting on more Rori but this just came to me and I wanted to put it out. Thought it up at work and thankfully remembered it by the time I was off. Remember I don't own anything and please support the official release**

With television, movies and video games the world thought they were prepared until it happened. The only thing you needed to know to survive was how to identify the monsters that all the men in the world had become. As far as people could tell it effected men turning them into crazed creatures known as two different kinds of things. First off there was the sprinters, if infected by a bite and not completely devoured the returning monster would sprint after prey in order to bite and feed on the warm, living flesh. The first thing that the scratchers do when turned, for some reason, was they chewed down their fingertips so they had spiked bones used for scratching. If infected by a scratch you became a scratcher these were more docile and less likely to hunt for food, only eating what remained to survive. A scientist might have been able to tell you why this started, who it infected, if anyone was immune of course you would have to find a living scientist to actually ask.

Time meant nothing anymore, there was day and there was night but as far as Tori Vega could tell it had been four months since the world ended. At first she and all of her friends had bunkered down at her place. Beck and Andre had the idea to go to Beck's house to get the RV stating that it was bullet proof and was safer then a house with glass doors. Tori begged them not to leave but it was to no avail. They went out with shovels and an axe as Robbie sat in the corner comforting Cat, they couldn't stand to see their friends go. It wasn't until later that night while the three of them fell asleep in Tori's room that Tori discovered that she needed to be the strong one. Hearing something crash downstairs she was glad that Robbie had suggested barricading them all upstairs. Moving quietly Tori pushed aside one of the heavy book shelves and watched as Jade sat on her counter top eating out of a box of cereal. Tori almost called out until she saw her reach for a can of soda on the counter and saw the sharp, bones of her fingers. The crash came again and she cried to herself as she saw Beck darting about trying to locate them. Locking her door she crawled back to her remaining friends and began to cry.

The next day they made plans to leave since Jade and Beck hadn't left. Cat wanted to go down to them but Robbie, in a rare act of strength, told her that those things down there were not their friends. As they gathered supplies into their backpacks Tori helped Cat climb onto the roof. That was when she heard the smash of the book case coming down. Squeaking she tried to get Robbie to go first but he grabbed a shovel they had bought up and told her to look after Cat and he'd be there soon. Outside her window Tori watched as Sprinter Beck burst through the door and Robbie smashed his head in. In a rush of adrenaline Robbie threw the shovel down and rushed to the window as their other former friend came up. He was already outside and reaching for Tori's outstretched hand when Jade leap out the window and they both fell. Tori and Robbie's fingertips brushed each other for a second and then he was gone, fallen into some bushes. With Cat screaming Tori went to her and they escaped across the rooftops. The next house over was untouched but they had no time to search, instead Cat ran out to the truck parked in front of the house. Using knowledge that her brother had taught her Cat was able to hot wire the truck backing it up as Tori grabbed the medical kit from the bathroom. Moving quickly Cat informed Tori that she would throw out blankets and other things out the second story window into the back of the truck. Sitting in the front seat Tori was super nervous and now that she had a moment to herself it hit her, almost all of her friends were gone. Beck had been a great friend and even Jade was starting to come around. Andre was still missing but was probably gone too. That left Robbie who she was secretly harboring feelings for, happy when Cat asked him out and he turned her down. She had hoped that meant that he would ask her soon since she was the only other person that was really nice to her, she hoped that meant he understood what she wanted. But now, now he was gone and it broke her heart. A scream brought her back and looking up she saw Cat had climbed out onto the roof as Andre tried to get at her. Jumping down into the blankets she smashed the bottom of her leg on the side causing her to scream and the skin to break. Pulling away as fast as she could Tori realized that the scent of blood was drawing the Sprinters out around the neighborhood. A moment later she pulled around the corner and was gone.

Back at her house the bushes in front of her house started to move as Robbie pulled himself up. Pulling along the remains of Jade, who had broken her neck from the fall, he neatly laid her out on the lawn. Seeing the truck as it pulled away his eyes watches behind glasses that had one lens cracked tracking it as it went. Looking down at Jade's blank face one last time he started walking pausing at the corner of the neighbor's house seeing Andre smashing the inside of the house. As he walked on he lifted his finger to his mouth and began to chew something in his brain now telling him to do it, so he did.

Having grown up around here Tori knew of an old apartment building that was abandoned after the power plant next door opened up. The plant bought the building and stored generators in the bottom floors. Having come here with Robbie once while they were shooting a film for class, so she knew no one would be around. They got lucky and the managed to get into the second floor with all their things. Since Cat was injured Tori had to do it herself pulling large cabinets to block the staircase entrance, the other stairwell had burned down and been blocked off with no worries there. Cat was really brave as Tori tried to wrap her leg and as a reward they ate candy bars for dinner, for Cat it was her last meal.

There had been too much blood loss eyes full of tears Tori had wrapped and locked Cat's body in one of the rooms upstairs. Once that was done she sat down and cried. Her parents were gone, her friends were gone, her secret crush was gone, why was she even trying anymore? The one place that made sense to go to was back to school so because there was nothing else left for her that's what she did.

Standing at her locker she wasn't surprised to see that the lights were off, there hadn't been power in the school in a long time. Hearing a crash in a classroom she peeked inside and was both saddened and pleased to see Sikowitz milling about the classroom. Bloody streaks on the board as he tried to write with bloody claws of faded memories. Reaching for the handle to go into and let him kill her she heard a sound behind her and jumped with a squeak and her heart dropped. Standing there, swaying a little on his feet, his hair was unruly and she could clearly see what killed him, a bit of wood through his skull, probably when he fell. If anyone brought her to the undead side she was glad it was him, glad she could see him once more.

"Robbie I know you don't know who I am anymore but I have to tell you, I love you. I have had a crush on you since we did that film together. I just never had the guts to tell you and I'm sorry for that. I want to be with you forever and ever so," holding her hands out to give him more to scratch she closed her eyes. She could feel him get closer to her but after a few minutes of nothing she opened her eyes and saw he was holding something, a pair of worker's gloves. Looking at him oddly she could have sworn she saw something human in his eyes. Taking the gloves from him she watched as he held his hands up allowing her to slip them on. Now there was no way he could scratch her or anyone else and she knew that somewhere in there was her Robbie. Once the gloves were on his face contorted into anger and he charged. Crying out she was surprised as he pushed pass her and shoved the figure behind her, Sikowitz. He had gotten out and was about to scratch her too. She had never seen an undead attack another but this was something else. Robbie stepped down on him over and over until he wouldn't move again. He had saved her, her heart swelled as he stood back up and reached for her hand. Taking it firmly they walked towards the entrance of the school. The virus was new, it was unique and no one knew the extent of it. Movies taught them that the undead were unable to be cured. Looking up at Robbie Tori knew in her heart he would protect her no matter what. In turn, she would do the same.

They arrived at their new home, Robbie waiting downstairs while Tori moved the items away to let him up. Once he was up, he helped her put everything back. Sitting near each other Tori realized that she didn't know if he liked her back so she took out some paint and cleared a space on the floor. "Do you love me Robbie?" she asked. He looked at her blankly for a second before nodding, he understood and loved her even in death. Hugging him tightly she knew this was the best she would ever have with him but that was fine, she was happy just being with him. He never slept but she was never afraid of him hurting her so she slept like a baby, except on that first night. She could have sworn she heard fighting, but when she went to investigate she found Robbie standing at a window looking into the night. Hugging him, which he returned tightly she returned to bed. Once she was gone Robbie went over to the closet that Cat had been in and wondered if Tori would ever come back in here, she would find it empty. The bone and blood had covered the bite that Andre had given her before she fell. He wished that in life he could have protected her, but he sure as hell was going to do it in death, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - I realize this is going to get more violent so bumped it up to M. I own nothing please support the official release. Also to note I never wanted to put off writing for reviews and still wont however the last chapter in this entry ends in either a cliff hanger or a normal ending. I might make it that if I get there and there's even amount of reviews I will do the normal ending and odd gets the cliff hanger or something like that. It's a work in progress so who knows.**

Tori and Robbie go into a small community, the leader loves Tori, makes Robbie their mascot since he was obedient, trying to prove that they can be cured.

Looking through the bars on the large metal container he was in Robbie frowned. Having been separated from Tori when she went out on scavenging excursions felt like eternity enough especially since she didn't want him to come assuring him that she had something to live for with him there. Walking over to the corner he sat down with his knees up, his head down on it trying to block out the outraged cries of the people outside. If it was the beginning of the outbreak and the community just started he would expect less doubt then what he was being shown. They wanted to believe there was an infected out there who was acting normal, they wanted hope of a cure but too many lives had been lost, too much death. He hated it, but he understood it. All the troubles really started two weeks ago when she returned from looking for food with someone not infected in tow.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WY

There was a louder clatter then usual when Tori returned from searching for food, what alarmed Robbie was that she was entering via the stairwell instead of the window like they had planned out. Moving towards the door quickly, as quickly as he could the old injuries were still there but he wasn't decaying like the normal infected. The fall that killed him had given him a slight limp but aside from the head wound nothing else was really wrong. The spike that killed him went down, nor severing his brain from the spinal column thus not permanently killing him. He was surprised to see Tori struggling to pull something large up the stairs. Moving to her side he paused seeing it was another person. Motioning as wildly as he could trying to show her this was a bad idea Tori shook him off.

"I checked him mostly for scratches and bites, he had none and if he does attack you'll protect me" she said through labored breathing.

Robbie nodded and tried to help her as well, his muscles not strong at the moment either. With his help though they got the man into a pile of blankets they were saving for the winter months. Once he was comfortably down Robbie was a little happier to see Tori going back to routine instead of just helping the stranger. They survived this long in that routine and it seemed like nothing would stop that, at least he thought so until they heard the man moaning. Moving over to him Tori didn't get to him fast enough as he opened his eyes and saw Robbie standing there. Screaming out he kicked and knocked Robbie down, hand reaching for something to kill the monster with.

"Stop it!" shouted Tori causing the man to pause and look up at her. His deep blue eyes were scared but soft on her brown ones. "Don't attack him, Robbie isn't like the others. He loves me and will protect me no matter what." Looking from Tori to Robbie his eyes remained wearily on him as he stood up slowly, Robbie just sat up and looked at him.

"You tamed one of them? That's amazing and you saved my life, may I ask your name?"

"It's Tori and I didn't tame him, I knew him before and he saved me from being attacked when this first started."

The young man nodded, "My name is Philip. I was out looking for food for the community I am a part of, I think I must have slipped and taken a fall. Last thing I remember was one of them standing over me but thinking about it, it must have been you Tori."

"Where are you from?"

"Northridge, the entire school was sealed off and the courtyard in the middle is where we have been growing food. It's a little weird being back after I just graduated from there but the place is like a fort now. We have food, water, generators and safety."

"It's just been the two of us here, we have generators and sometimes we go looking for fuel."

"I'm sorry but generators plural?"

"Yeah why?"

"We only have one the janitor left behind, we could power the school for months maybe survive the winter if you save not just me but all of us." Philip said taking her hands in his as he begged her, Robbie tensed up, growling a little. Pulling away Tori looked at their heaven, and it had become that. The only thing that she was missing was human interaction. She loved Robbie, like a friend, like a boyfriend, like everything but she missed life before, she missed her friends. Heck she didn't know if her parents survived or not, maybe they had taken refuge there or someone knew. Going over to Robbie she helped him up.

"I want to go with him, but only if you can come too. I love being here with you and we are surviving but I need to know if my family is okay. I even miss Trina."

"Vega?" Philip asked coming closer obviously listening in.

"Yeah Trina Vega, why have you seen her?"

"No you father though, Andrew Vega the cop? He helped us in the beginning get everything set up. I'm sorry but your mother didn't make it but your dad said that he believed you and your sister was still alive so he took his decked out cop car and went looking for you two."

Not letting the news of her mom sink in Tori was happy that her father was alive and more then likely Trina was as well. Nodding to Philip she started to pack.

"Robbie comes too, he stays with me all the time. He is a scratcher but is wearing gloves so no one can get hurt."

Nodding Philip smiled. "Absolutely, I'm sure the leader would be fine with it. I'm going to go, I should be able to get to North Ridge before dark. I'll be back in the morning with a few vans so we can get you, Robbie and the generators out of here." Taking her hand and squeezing it Philip left through the window and was gone.

Moving over to his white board Robbie struggled with the marker, although he still could use basic functions he had lost the ability to write and speak. Communication was done with hand gestures as well as looks, by now they had each other down pat. "I don't trust him" spelled out "I doot trost im" Tori walked over and touched his shoulder pulling him to face her. "Robbie I love you and I know you don't trust him he is a guy but I need you to trust me, if I didn't love you I would have left you long ago. If this place reeks of jankness we will leave. I'm going to give it one day and if it feels wrong we will leave. I really just want to know if dad and Trina are alive. We cant bunker down forever so I'm going to try to find my family again. I hope you understand Robbie"

Looking at her eyes Robbie nodded causing her to smile and lie down to get a few hours of sleep while Robbie stood guard.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWY

The next morning a pair of vans pulled up to the building and the men that arrived with Philip made short work of the undead that were roaming the area around the building. The large, black man, Barry almost bashed Robbie's head in but Philip stopped him before he could and before Tori could even speak.

"He's tame," Philip said getting a happy nod from Tori, Barry looked suspicious.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We don't know why or how but Robbie isn't like the others," Tori explained, "He remembers things but not everything. He remembered me and saved me from being attacked a few months ago. We don't think that his voice will ever return but he can write, not well but enough to understand."

Another younger man came up and waved to Robbie, Robbie looked a little annoyed but waved back getting a smile from the man.

"Alright Scott, Barry and Jeff, start loading up the generators. Lynn could you go upstairs with Tori and gather their supplies to bring back with them?" The final pair that arrived, a man and woman holding hands, smiled at each other before breaking apart. Tori led Lynn inside followed by Robbie.

"Do you believe that he's tame?"

"I don't know anything for real Jeff, none of us do. Let's get a move on though."

As Robbie, Lynn and Tori came down with the last of the sleeping bags, supplies and food. Still uncomfortable with Robbie even though they could see his only way to infect someone was covered Barry and Jeff rode with Philip. While Scott drove with Tori in the front Lynn asked to and was checking out Robbie. In the life before all of this Lynn was pre-med so she wanted to see what kept him sane. Her best guess was the stick that was shoved in his head at a specific angle because that was the only strange thing. She wouldn't dare pulling it out or messing with it at all for fear of killing or turning him evil. The car bumped around a bit as the school came into view. North Ridge was a prestigious school just not for acting so it was already in closed within a large gate. From the looks of things though there were several generators instead of the one that Philip had originally mentioned because the others were being used to electrify the fence, another way to keep the monsters out. Driving around the outside Tori noticed that the fence went above the building however only a foot outside of the rooms. Pulling around she noticed the gates were welded shut but before she could ask how they were getting in a large garage door opened. North Ridge apparently had a class where you could learn about automotive and that's where the two vans pulled in to. As the others began to unload Philip lead Tori with Robbie in tow out into the courtyard. Keeping to the shadows so people wouldn't see Robbie Philip began to explain.

"When the outbreak occurred the school emptied, people trying to get back to their families and what not and that's understandable. When it became apparent that there was going to be no help the few people without families that stayed began to lock the place down. Hal, the auto shop teacher went to work wiring the fences as well as welding the fences shut and prepping defenses. Chase Matthews was a junior when this happened and he loved working on cars so when it came to locking this place down he was on board. When we were done there was sixteen of us. You've met Barry, he was the janitor, Scott, Lynn and Jeff were students here. There are only four other people living here that were ex students, including myself. Senior with only a few months before I officially graduate, guess that's not going to happen." sighing he smiled at her and concluded, "Aside from students and teachers we got lucky and found a rancher who did some farming as well and that's why our once hang out quad is now a garden. Sure we have regular food but we think that this would be for the best."

"This is all so amazing," mused Tori as she started towards the garden. Philip followed but paused as Robbie started to follow.

"Maybe we should get you two settled first, I need to announce to the others that there will be an infected here among us. If it's okay with you Robbie I would want you to show to the others that you're okay. Settle their minds." Tori looked at Robbie and shrugged. Robbie remained still for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, let's check it out.".

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WYICLWYICLWY

Aside from missing her friends and family North Ridge seemed like the perfect place to have a new home. Wanting to learn something new Tori worked with Chase and Hal to learn how to repair abandoned cars and harvest useful items from anything left behind. While she did this she noticed that Lynn grew closer to Robbie, not in an interested way but like he was an older child trying to improve his spelling as well as learn more about why he was this way. If she came back and Robbie was gone she often found him in one of the classrooms trying hard to write out letters to Tori to make her smile. Often acting like he was caught doing something else when she snuck in on him.

One day while working on the generators with Chase the topic of their pasts came up. Chase told Tori about his girlfriend who he lost to a trio of sprinters, who used to be his best friends, and that his family was on the East Coast so there was no way to learn their fates right now. Tori explained the loss of her friends during the attack including how Robbie saved her. When her thoughts on her family came up Chase asked what her last name was. When she said Vega he asked if her father's name was Andrew and if he was a cop. Dropping the wrench which clattered loudly on the ground she nodded.

"During the first week when Hal and I were trying to get the fences working, we were so into it that we didn't see the sprinter running at us until it climbed onto a nearby car and jumped at us. There was a blast of a shotgun and the sprinter crashed onto the ground. That's when we first met Andrew Vega, he told us to be more careful and, oh that's why I recognize you, he showed us a pair of picture of you and your sister asking if you were here. We told him no and he took his leave reminding us to stay attentive. We actually traded him gasoline for the shot he spent on us but wouldn't take anymore."

"Oh my god, dad's still alive, what about my mom?" she asked but Chase shook his head slowly.

"Sorry no, he was alone."

Nodding Tori left him wanting to see Robbie again and tell him the news. She was surprised to see Philip in her room instead.

"What's going on in here?" she asked carefully as Philip turned looking sad, "What happened?" she demanded.

"Robbie, he's not as cured as you might think. He attacked Lynn, it was probably just an accident since she was trying to read one of the letters he wrote you but he didn't have his glove on and he scratched her. Marcus was just outside and heard her scream, he didn't kill either one just ran and got me. We released them both a little later, I'm sorry Tori but I had to"

Tori froze, there was no way, no way that he had his glove off let alone scratch someone else. Shaking her head she noticed she was now crying, but not tears of sadness per say, tears of thanks that they didn't just kill him. That meant Robbie was outside somewhere, waiting for her. Philip saw those tears and thought they were the kind of sadness. Moving towards her he embraced her carefully.

"It's okay Tori, you can stay here and live peacefully now."

"Wait? No I have to go find him, thank you for everything Philip but he saved my life. I am going to be with him no matter what." she said returning the hug but only briefly before pulling away and moving to pack her things. Philip didn't expect this action, he wanted Tori to stay here with him and maybe start to like him like he liked her. That wasn't going to happen with that zombie hanging around so he sacrificed Lynn and Scott for this cause. There was no way Scott was going to be okay with Philip letting Robbie infect Lynn, hell he hadn't even done anything. Robbie was caught, bound and dumped outside by Scott and Philip. Once they were outside Philip shot Scott before locating Lynn and taking her out as well. He allowed her to lay with her love before killing her as well. It had been for the greater good, so that Tori could stay here. Now that she wanted to leave he needed to take additional steps. Walking to the ladder to the roof he climbed up and began to curse until it hit him. It would be risky and dangerous and he might lose a lot of people but that didn't matter, all that mattered was Tori because, well he loved her, lusted for her. Spotting a herd of sprinters looking for dinner the plan formed and he climbed off the roof, he had some generators to sabotage.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WYICLWYICLWY

Robbie figured that this entire time Philip was in love with Tori and the actions that were playing out proved his point. Following along the fence just out of sight he noticed the young man mess with the generator and he figured that he wanted to play hero. Moving back towards Hollywood Arts Robbie knew that if Philip wanted an attack he was going to give him an attack.


	3. Chapter 3

The scientist was glad that he was able to find this pair of sprinters. His main goal had been to see if there was any recognition after death. Would the pair that was so close in life remained so in death, normal undead not kept semi-intelligent like the young man that was resting in the sleeping quarters. Pressing a button so that a small cow was released into the area he was dismayed to see that the couple fought violently over the animal. Shaking his head he turned from the glass and hobbled back over to his work desk. Even before the disease started he was researching a cure for it and was saddened to discover it was impossible, an immunity for it however was plausible. The sounds of the couple fighting continued behind him as he picked up his pen and clicked it before writing down on his notebook his findings but the pen slipped from his fingers and clattered to the table. It was hard enough using his hands with the gloves on which is why he tried often enough to do it without but that too was hard since he was missing the tips of his fingers.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WY

It had only taken Robbie thirty minutes to walk back to the Vega's house, Jade's body still lay outside by the bush so that meant Beck was still probably inside as well. Instead of heading in there he went next door and opened the door. The sound of the door scrapping brought Andre to him. The young man, a shadow of his former self, stood in front of Robbie. Somehow all of the infected knew when they came upon another infected thus meant no one food so no reason to attack each other. There might have been a look of recognization in his eyes but it was only there for a second. Reaching out and taking Andre's hand Robbie led him to the street and motioned at the dead but not risen Jade making motions that would make her seem more life like. Andre seemed to get it and made motions to eat but Robbie shook his head. Holding his hands out wide Andre wasn't understanding so Robbie pointed in the direction of North Ridge and Andre roared out before taking off down the street towards the school. His roar seemed to do what Robbie was trying to do as suddenly twenty or so sprinters seem to materialize out of nowhere. Frowning Robbie seemed to notice a few of the sprinters and the scratchers that followed behind them, there was Berf, Sinjin's friend and Russ that student teacher who taught stunt fighting. Walking with the scratchers Robbie remembered that he needed to rescue Tori now and did something no scratcher had ever done, Robbie began to run.

Working with Chase on one of the vans Tori asked him why this van looked more like a shag tank then anything else. Chase laughed explaining that since the death of all his friends he never felt safe in one place so the van was his way of compensating. It was a place where he could sleep and it was like living in a tank or something. Sitting together she discovered that she was spending more time with Chase then with Philip since Robbie was kicked out. Philip seemed to be a little more controlling stating that Hal hurt his hand and if Tori could stay around for a bit longer while he healed they would appreciate it. Chase had informed her that he knew of Hal but honestly didn't hear about Lynn and Robbie, it was sad though because he too thought Robbie was cool.

As they sat in his van reading comics and normal books they heard someone scream. Tossing their things aside they stepped out and walked over to the door to the motor pool looking inside at what was happening. To their horror they saw someone flash pass, a sprinter who was attacking Holly, one of the other people here. They watched as the sprinter launched himself at her and Tori gasped as Barry rushed forward crushing his head with a sledge hammer. Shouting at Holly to run he screamed in pain as three other sprinters jumped down off the roof and landed on him pushing him down. Backing up Tori gasped.

"The generators must be down, we have to do something," she said reaching for the handle but Chase stopped her.

"Tori I hate to say this but what are you doing? We have no weapons aside from a wrench or things like that and against one or two it would be fine but it looks like there's at least a dozen or more of them out there. And probably more if the scratchers are coming too."

Suddenly the garage door opened, turning they saw Jeff climbing up into a sports car that was up.

"Lower it down Chase, I'm going to try kiting them away from the school so we can lock them down." Jeff called out and Chase came over pressing a button that lowered the car to the ground. Rolling down the windows and cranking the volume to the music Jeff pulled out and drove fast around the school.

"What is he doing?" asked Tori covering her ears for a second.

"Kiting them, they will chase him down, going after the noise but of course the car is faster then them so he'll be fine."

Rushing inside Philip racked his shotgun calling out for Tori, who ran over to him.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, it looks like we lost power and this herd just attacked," he explained looking at the duo. "Chase do you think you can go look at the generator just outside, it should be clear." Chase nodded and went out. "Tori I didn't want to say this with Chase here but I think the school is lost. We can take Chase's van but help me load some generators into it. We can take to the streets for a little bit then double back and take back the school."

Tori tensed at the idea wondering why he was so willing to just leave everything behind but instead she nodded before opening the back of the van and pushing Chase's things towards the front making room for the items. There was a scream from outside as Chase fell back into view with Berf on top of him snapping like crazing trying to kill the young man. Tori cried out and looked to Philip surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore. Rushing forward she picked up a wrench and was about to attack Berf when someone tackled him back reaching for a brick before bashing his head in. Tears were in Tori's eyes when she saw Robbie sitting there on top of the body. Chase was already up and pulling Robbie up leading them towards the van. Suddenly Philip was back and looking a little annoyed that Chase and Robbie were both there. Of course he could deal with that later and ushered them into the van, when asked where he was he tossed a gun to Chase saying he wanted to get some more weapons just in case. Starting up the van once they were all inside Chase pulled out so he was half in, half out as Philip tossed a few more things into the back of the open van. Smiling at Tori he understood that he could easily take over this group and make Tori his. Stepping forward, his hand out to take hers time seemed to freeze for a moment. One second he was there the next he was gone.

From the side door Andre had come in and tackled Philip to the ground. The shotgun clattered to the floor just out of reach. Reaching for it he understood he couldn't as Andre tried to tear out his throat. Tori screamed and started towards him but Robbie grabbed her.

"We have to go now," Chase shouted

"We cant leave him," she begged but Robbie shook his head pulling his glove off and writing in blood on the side of the van 'traitor' motioning at Philip.

"Tori don't leave me," Philip shouted pushing Andre off before reaching for the gun.

Stepping on the gas Chase peeled out into the parking lot and once again time seemed to freeze. Tears ran down Tori's cheeks seeing Philip and Andre both there, kicking Andre off again Philip lundged for the gun pulling it up and blowing Andre's head off. Gasping he pulled himself up and started towards Tori and the van. There was a second where he could have made it, there was a enough time and Chase wasn't going that fast. Pulling out of Robbie's grasp Tori held out her hand so that Philip could make it when the sports car came around the corner and slammed into the side of the van. Even though it was smaller the car was going faster so it was able to toss the van to the side, after being totaled by the hit.

He lost, Philip couldn't believe that he was simply attempting to get Tori to love him and it was all gone. Behind him the school was falling apart and before him the vehicle that held his love was now on the side of the road burning. Stumbling out he looked around the area seeing the sports car now without a front, the van was on its side an arm dangled out of the driver's side window which meant Chase was probably gone. Moving over he slipped on his own feet falling to the ground. Pulling himself back up he tried to continue not hearing anything as he paused against a window. There was a smash as Russ reached through the window and pulled Philip inside. Screaming he tried to fight back, vanishing inside.

Slowly opening her eyes to a loud ringing sound and the taste of blood and gasoline in her mouth Tori moaned. She had been thrown from the van but her first thought was more that Robbie was okay. Looking around scared she started to cry, having just refound him and now they were separated again. That was her thoughts until Robbie pulling himself out of the van. Rushing towards him she wrapped her hands around him just wanting nothing more but to hug him. Robbie pulled away from her for a moment motioning at the carnage around them and she realized what he meant, they had to move.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WYICLWY

Falling back onto the cold ground in their apartment building Tori just wanted to sleep and cry, then sleep some more. Listening to Robbie as he finished putting things in front of the door before crawling over to her she wrapped her arms around him and just held him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a place where everything was okay. I did discover that my dad is still alive so once we're rested I want to look for him. Is that okay?" she whispered to him smiling as she felt him nod. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again, "Did you turn Lynn?" He shook his head and somehow Tori knew that was true.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WYICLWY

Coughing Philip knew he was done. That bastard managed to drag him back into the garage but that was his mistake as Philip had grabbed the shotgun and hit him hard with the but of the gun. Turning and firing again killed Russ but drew the others on him. He fought for a long time before killing them all and that felt great however looking down at his arm he noticed the bite marks and several scratches and sighed deeply. His final thoughts were on what he would become, a sprinter or a scratcher. that and if he would still remember that smile on Tori's face. He hoped so, she was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Thank you to Jeremy Shane and TeamMattoria for their constant reviews. You can learn something from them *nudge nudge* Anyways you know the deal, I own nothing and please support the official release**

The blaring alarm snapped Dr Chen awake letting him know that the outer walls had been breached. That didn't matter much because the machine was ready. Which was once a very technical device used to inject chimpanzees with serums to try to cure this disease. Now he had set it up to slam a spike down into a specific region of the brain that was shown to allow intact intelligence after death. Looking down at scratch that he had received when Romeo was infected two days ago he scratched at it. Of course it wasn't a guarentee but if it worked he could continue on with his research and if it failed he'd be dead so whatever happened, happened. Double checking his notes a few more times he made sure everything was easy to find in case he failed and died. Strapping into the machine he found himself scared but at peace, the button shook in his hand as he closed his eyes and pressed the button. The machine cranked to life and just as the door to the lab burst open the spike was shoved down.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYI CLWY

Entering what used to be a Icy Topic coffee shop Robbie walked carefully inside. For the past two months he had Tori had moved all across southern California in order to try to find any sight of her father. They had come across a few settlements but they either hadn't heard of him or received help but soon he moved on. They had acquired a car and was able to drive around without much mess however they were running low on food which is why Robbie was raiding the store. Sitting outside in the car Tori watched and waited hoping that nothing bad would happen to Robbie. Over the weeks they had spent looking for her father she came to understand that Robbie was dying, even though he was intelligent enough to not kill her and to take care of her he was still technically dead. As far as she could tell the branch that had entered Robbie's head when he fell out of her window had somehow prevented the virus from turning him mad. Of course this just came from the days they had together. If she had to spend the end of the world with anyone she was glad it was with Robbie. Yes she missed the days when she would write songs with Andre, do improv in Sikowitz's class with Beck and Cat, hell even playing husband and wife with Jade seemed like fond memories. Sighing she started up the car as Robbie tapped on the glass. Opening the door for him he climbed in with one of those portable coffee makers as well as a bunch of coffee and water bottles. Piling them into the backseat he froze. Quickly turning around and reaching for the pistol in the seat between them she froze as well as a young man, probably in his mid twenties, fast crouching across the street behind them with a shotgun in his hands and a backpack stuffed full on his back. What he didn't notice was the scratcher following behind, pulling the car open Tori was surprised that Robbie had beaten her to it. Climbing out and up so she could have a vantage point she switched out the pistol for a rifle they got from a hunting store and took aim. Lots of time searching meant lots of time getting good with a shot.

Why was he doing this? Helping someone he knew nothing about and a male at that, a man who could come between him and Tori. There was just something, different about this man, he paused seeing Robbie coming and tensed up but froze as well, probably wondering what the girl on the car was doing until Robbie attacked the scratcher behind him. As Robbie and the scratcher fought the man ran over to Tori and got into the back seat as she got back into the car. Running over to join them after dealing with the scratcher Robbie got into the front and they took off. The sound of the scuffle drew the attention of a nearby sprinter who stumbled out and sort of sniffed the air. Sensing which way they were going, Philip, started after them.

There was silence for the longest time as they drove down the road, it was finally broken when they pulled up to a two way street.

"Go left," the man said and Tori did, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Tori and this is Robbie"

"And he's...he's infected" it was more a statement then a question, "And he's docile"

"Yeah and wherever we are going no one is going to harm him."

"Far from it." said the man getting Tori to pull over.

"You are acting different then any other survivor we've met in the past two months. Who are you?"

"Oh, so much happened I forgot. My name is Ryan Smith and we're heading towards the Garden's. It's a small gated community with six houses, we locked it down, kept guards and cleared out the houses. I'm the leader there with my girl and other then survival our goal is to figure out a cure for this and Robbie is amazing. It's a sign that we've been looking for, that you can come back from it. I was actually looking for supplies as well as signs that after the panic the sprinters and scratchers return to normal."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, me and my professor where trying to research the infected and try to isolate a cure or an immunity or something. We thought that it we could cure the infected we can work towards a better tomorrow. Sadly my professor took his notes and went into a red zone to get to the CDC building and try to create a cure. That was two weeks ago, I fear he is locked in or dead. I was on my way to the building to find him or at least his notes. Look I know you have no reason to trust me, I want to take you home to meet my family. Robbie could show the others that there's a chance and then I want him to come with me. The infected wont hurt him and if the CDC is over run he could get through the crowd."

Listening to him talk Robbie wrote something down.

"Take us home and if it seems somewhere safe. I will go to CD alone."

"He's learning," Tori started but Ryan cut her off with a chuckle.

"Amazing, you've relearned how to write."

"His voice box has deteriorated," Tori said softly as Robbie took her hand and squeezed it smiling at her, which she returned.

"Okay, let's see your home."

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWY

Pulling up the the main gates Tori was happy to see that Ryan wasn't lying, the community looked great. Several cars were parked outside as the large heavy gate looked strong enough. Pulling in she watched two armed men lock the door behind them and lock it before opening the second gate. Driving forward it really was just a single cal-d-sac, six houses surrounded a single island with a large apple tree in the center. Children were playing in the street as they pulled up to the largest house.

"Don't think that I live in the biggest because I'm the leader, my girl and I live in the upstairs but really just the master bedroom. There's a command center type place and downstairs we have two other families living. Each house has at least two full families and a hand full of single people. In the back yard of my house there's a motor home parked where our doctor lives and works. Not a scientist but a real doctor, Dr Stevens and his wife Philys. They lived in the blue house before but as long as we keep the gates up and limit those who come in they are happy, we all are." Climbing out he started to the front door with Tori and Robbie, the guard tensed but Ryan smiled. "Just make sure everyone is there for the announcement, spread the word. The tree in ten minutes." Nodding the young man was off as Ryan continued, "We are select about people staying, but if we can we aid then let them take one of the cars to somewhere else safe, we have food and thanks to some wells, water but we're almost full and if we can send away then we will." Leading them upstairs into a large den converted into a command center Tori sat to listen as Robbie looked around.

It was amazing in here, aside from the complete hand drawn map of the area there was another map detailing the wall system, a roster list for guards, schedule for weapon training, even a schooling system in place to educate. Pausing at what looked like a group picture of everyone inside Robbie began to count. He was up to forty three when he paused, his finger on Ryan's face before sliding to the girl next to him, holding his arm. Turning he rushed over to the table.

"Is something wrong Robbie?" Tori asked concerned but before Robbie could get Tori to the picture the front door opened and a very familiar voice called out.

"I swear to God Ryan the next time you leave to find Doctor Chen without telling me I'm going to," but she didn't finish, Trina Vega turned the corner and froze. "Tori?" she asked tears in her eyes. Tori jumped up and all but tackled her sister, her own tears matching.

"Oh my god, Trina what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you and is that Robbie?"

"Yes dear," Ryan interjected, "But the boy is infected, he's a scratcher but he has intelligence. It's like he's in love with your friend here."

"Ryan that's great news, maybe there is a hope for a cure and this isn't just a friend, Ryan this is my baby sister, Victoria."

"I knew you reminded me of someone," Ryan said with a laugh as he motioned them to sit, "I found Trina protecting two little kids, we ended up joining up and discovering this place together. With the help of other survivors including both Dr Stevens and Dr Chen we made this place our little slice of happiness in this messed up world. You two catch up, Robbie if you could come with me upstairs I want to show you something."

Nodding and squeezing Tori's hand Robbie rose and slowly followed after Ryan who understood his speed and waited for him. Leading him to the main bedroom Robbie could see some of Trina's clothes laying around, seems like in the new world some things never change. Opening the doors to the balcony Ryan learned against the rail looking out into the distance of the city. Once Robbie was next to him and looking out Ryan pointed at a tall building with what had once been yellow flags that covered each side of the building was now simply ragged pieces of cloth. Even in its sad state Robbie could still read 'CDC' on the side of it.

"That's where Dr. Chen is or at least his notes are," Ryan started, "The building is on lock down but we have the over ride codes. The plan was to go over there by myself and get the notes. Dr Steven along with the notes should be able to figure out a cure or something out of them. I don't know how she was before but Trina is a wonderful woman, compassionate, loving and a great leader. I'm positive that if I don't return from my trip that she would make an amazing Madam President." he said with a smile not noticing that Robbbie was writing something down. Handing it over Ryan read it and shook his head, "Robbie I can't let you do this for me."

"They wont attack me, give me the codes and I'll find the notes. Promise me that Tori and I can stay and I'll go"

"If Tori says ok."

"I'm my own man."

"Yes but I've seen how she looks at you, you are your own man but the two of you, you're a partnership."

"So are you and Trina"

Ryan read the last thing thoughtfully and nodded heading the commotion in front. Telling Robbie to go outside he went to the podium, it was time to let the people know of his plans.

The crowd was quite large, with the families from the pictures as well as Tori and Trina who waved Robbie over. Stepping out for his daily announcements Ryan cleared his throat.

"Thank you for coming, I understand that times have been good to us however we must remain steadfast. The threat is still out there and we need to remember that there are others survivors out there. I know most of you think that if we bunker down and wait it out the government will roll in and save us but that's a lie. We need to plan for a future, a future beyond these walls. For those of you who remember the founders of this town you would remember Dr Andrew Chen who was trying to figure out a cure for this infection. He went to the CDC building and never came back, if he is trapped then he needs rescuing, if he is dead, may god have mercy on his soul. However I come before you with a third option, I was saved earlier today by two new members of our family. As you may know Trina has been looking for her family for some time and today we found, or should I say, she found me. Tori Vega and her boyfriend Robbie, but the amazing news is that Robbie isn't one of us per say, Robbie is an infected scratcher. However through life and death Robbie has loved and protected Tori, this is exactly what we were looking for. A sign that there is an answer to this infection and a way to take America if not the world back from those monsters. Robbie has chosen to head to the CDC to get Dr Chen's notes about a cure. He is one of them and they will not attack him, he will be safe and he will return to us and then we can start a new future, together!" Everyone applauded at that as Tori looked at Robbie.

"Are you sure?"

Robbie nodded and smiled at her and she hugged him, he hugged her back as Ryan came up. Handing Robbie some papers he too hugged the young man.

"No matter what, stay safe. When you return," he handed Robbie a blue flag, "Wave this about, we will know it is you and not shoot you. Last thing we want is for you to return and die by our own hands."

Walking with Robbie to the main gate Tori hugged him again.

"I cant live without you Robbie and I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you. Promise you'll return to me."

"Proms" Robbie rasped out getting a tear from Tori hugging him again. Maybe Robbie wasn't dying, maybe this Dr. Chen had a cure, a way to bring her Robbie back. She remained there until he was just a dot on the horizon and then waited a little more.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WYICLWY


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - Sorry for the wait on this one, and all the others. Any unfinished stories will be finished before I start on any more mutli-chapter ones. That doesn't mean when the random one-shots hit me I wont be putting those up. I've decided that there's only going to be one more chapter after this one so please Read and Review. Like always I own nothing and please support the official release**

Unity, it was written everywhere in blood, all along the path towards the CDC on cars, buildings even on the street. Most was spelled correctly, others were obviously written by newer infected but all pointed to signs that there were more intelligent infected then just himself. Trying to keep low and out of sight Robbie wondered if that might even mean that they would attack other infected if they weren't one of their own. A loud crash came from across the street and Robbie's worse fear was made known times two. A curly haired scratcher was being slammed against a car over and over again without mercy. Peeking through the window of a truck to see why this violent behavior was happening Robbie might have thrown up if he physically could because the sprinter that was attacking the scratcher was familiar and even though a few months had passed and decomp had taken away some of his features Robbie could still tell it was Philip. Once the scratcher was dead Philip walked through the cars until he found one that after he punched started to wail into the night. Moving as quick as he could pass them, once again if he could feel, he felt his heart sink. From the buildings, cars, alleys came at least a hundred infected. Pointing back towards the general direction of the Garden's Philip and his Unity gang started to walk. His heart went out to Tori and the others but they were safe and it looked like he needed to get the notes sooner then later. Clenching his fists he started to run.

The building was large and at one time impressive with it's large doors with shutters in front of it, making his way over to the key pad he removed his gloves and went to press the keys however before he could the shutters opened for him. Looking up he saw a camera that moved about, hopefully that meant that Dr Chen was still alive. Entering the lobby as the doors shut behind him he walked towards the stairs.

"There's no need for dramatics," came a robotic voice from above, "It is nice to see another intelligent one and I have been lonely." Half expecting a robot to walk out Robbie was surprised when an obviously infected Asian man came out from the hallway, a device slung over his neck acted like a voice box, an old pearbox controller in his hands as he typed away that would make pre-violence Cat proud. "Come along now, if you have those codes Ryan must have sent you."

Following the man up into a large lab Robbie could see the man was serious in fact he had both a scratcher and a sprinter inside cages.

"Romeo and Ben, they were helping me with my research. Ben was a farmer writing everything a non-farmer person would need to know to grow crops, just in case you know. And Romeo was an engineer doing the same thing expect for taking care of machines and that ilk. So many times do I wish I found him sooner, he was turned before I could make him intelligent." Smiling at the shocked look in Robbie's face Dr Chen nodded, "It was probably a nice accident that brought you to be how you are today because as far as I can tell the only way to become an intelligent infected is to get stabbed in the brain in the perfect place. My machine," he waved, "maps out that area and pierces there. I am coming with you so let me gather my things and we can go." Nodding Robbie looked at the map on the wall before looking at the doctor who seemed busy with his own things so Robbie took it down and folded it into his pocket. Reaching back and touching the area where the branch had gone into his brain oh so long ago. Suddenly he felt Dr Chen next to him looking sad at Romeo.

"He was my boyfriend in the other life. I promised that I would protect him, I wanted to cure him so badly but my resources have run out here, maybe fresh eyes will help. I hate to tell you this but there is no cure for us. To return to normal for us would mean being alive with a spike in our brains, we would die instantly but remain dead that time. It's our lot in life," moving over to the table he picked up an old handgun fumbling it as he swung it over and pointed at Romeo's head before pulling the trigger. Next he turned to Ben killing him as well as Robbie took the last of the papers and put it into his pack. Things were silent for the longest time when suddenly the alarms went off. Rushing over Dr Chen looked at the monitors pressing a button and typing away.

"There's some sprinters outside throwing themselves against the shutters. I think the gun fire drew them here. I noticed a large group of intelligent and semi intelligent infected beings that have labeled themselves Unity. From what I can tell they don't eat the human survivors they catch, instead they infect them turning them into their own. They must do something to the brain to make them semi-intelligent but it must all be on accident since I have seen them infect and change but never seen them spike someone. There's an exit here in the western dorms, if we head there now we shouldn't hit any resistance." Shrugging and looking confused Robbie was wondering why they had to fear anything. As if reading his mind Dr Chen looked away, "If you're not one of them they kill you. You're either with them or you're dead, I've seen them kill humans and infected alike. So much for a group of unity it's only unity if you agree with them." A loud smash and a red light starting to blink caused him to hold down the a button for a few moments which might have been a scream but at the same time not really. Grabbing the man's arm he started towards the door as Dr Chen cast one last look at the monster that was once Romeo. Hurrying down the hall Robbie paused when they came to a fork in the road. Now fully awake Dr Chen pulled Robbie down the hall towards the dorms.

"Has your strength returned, we might need to fight." Robbie saw that there was a fire axe sitting in a broken container, lifting it up the weight fell heavy in his arms, he wasn't very strong to begin with, remembering days when Beck tried to work out with him. Days long pass and if now was the time for tears then he would have cried however, a door flew open down the hall as a sprinter came rushing in. The young man stood with his hair styled as a greaser from the fifties. His black, leather jacket was so familiar, but he noticed something as well and spoke in a raspy voice.

"Robbie Shapiro." he said with a smile that seemed wrong on his face. Blood and dirt splattered his face and body. Seeing that Robbie couldn't speak his smile widened. "You can't speak my name, nor anyone's can you? It's me buddy, Daniel Ryder. Why don't you put down the axe and just come with me?" Lurching forward Ryder held his hand out and for a moment Robbie forgot what a monster Ryder was now or had been in the past until that glint in his eyes. Footsteps came crashing down the hall behind them, Ryder was blocking their only escape and then Robbie remembered his promise to Tori. With new found strength he threw Dr Chen forward. Ryder was confused and moved to the side to avoid the man which Robbie took his chance. With a mighty swing he attacked right as Dr Chen fell out of the way and took Ryder's head clean off. The axe stuck in the wall deep as the lower portion of Ryder fell. Dr Chen regained balance and grabbed Robbie pulling him into the door and out into the darkening sky.

The pair climbed down an emergency ladder and rushed into some bushes where they could see one sprinter on a car ordering the others to find the doctor. Robbie looked at Dr Chen and wondered why he was so important to them. That didn't matter right now, he realized as he pulled Dr Chen away, towards the road that would lead them home to Tori.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWY

A few hours earlier Trina came upon her sister still standing at the gates watching where Robbie had gone. Touching her shoulder she smiled at her.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked and Tori nodded. "Come on, he'll be fine they don't attack each other. We're going to check out the orchard come tag along"

It surprised Tori that they didn't just farm on their land. Trina explained that they had a few things growing in the lawns and backyards however the ground didn't have the correct ratio of soil and nutrients so they had to go in groups of three gardeners and two guards. Riding in a jeep that one might use of safari Tori was surprised to see how much precaution was taken. One of the guards, Geoff, explained why.

"It was a few weeks ago, we noticed a pair of infected standing a distance away. I have a hunting rifle and took aim but they never came any closer. It was as if they were just keeping an eye on us. Two days later my friend," he pointed to the other guard, "Gus, he noticed a Scratcher moving towards us from the side. They were using advanced tactics to get us to lower our guard. We shot all three dead and thought that was it however." He pointed out and Tori saw there wasn't just two infected staying at this invisible border but at least ten of them.

"What are they doing?"

"We don't know but we're making sure the gates are not only strong but we have people working on a second fence that we might electrify or something. Maybe traps that we all mark off, something."

"Do you have family?"

"Yeah my wife and daughter and I'll do anything to keep them safe."

Coming back over with a few baskets of vegetables and wheat Tori helped Trina put them in before they drove off. Entering the town again Tori really took notice, they were really preparing for war or for survival and if another herd hit here like it did at Philip's place then they would need to be ready. Watching with a smile as Trina came up and hugged Ryan as he took the basket from her and carried it into the house. It was getting dark and Tori was starting to get worried about Robbie until she saw two figures rushing towards the gates. Calling out to Gus who was on watch she saw as he took aim but lowered the gun and called down to open the gates. Ryan and Trina came out in time to see Robbie rush in and hug Tori. Coming over to them Ryan noticed Dr Chen and his smile vanished. As Gus closed the gates Ryan went to Dr Chen and pulled him aside asking what happened. The robotic voice was clear as he explained everything to his friend as well as handing over the notes.

"Something is wrong" Dr Chen choked out, "The infected are acting intelligent, they found a way to infect and keep the intelligence. I'm afraid they might try something."

"It's okay doctor, we're prepared for it. Since you left we've been digging underground, making bomb shelters. Just in case the gates fell or we got overwhelmed, we are ready for anything." Ryan said leading him inside. Looking out into the darkness Robbie felt worried as well but his attention was pulled towards Tori who was happy that he was home.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WY

Pulling away from the town, pass the gates, pass the orchard there was a path that went around the entire area. Standing at the border, side by side, were thousands of infected men, women and children, scratchers and sprinters waiting and watching. One in particular rocked a little as he stood, it was almost time. Philip grinned as he took one step forward.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - So this is it for Always, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Please review I would love to hear about you, the reader's, opinions on the ending. Once again I don't own anything, please support the official release.**

A scream woke Tori up from the first peaceful rest in a long time. First she reached for Robbie to make sure he was there, then he went for the handgun that Ryan taught her to use. As the duo got outside into the morning light Tori didn't need to see that Gus had been screaming nor what he was screaming at. She could see through the gate at the army of infected that were standing watch like before however they were a lot closer now. Ryan rushed out to Geoff who was up on his roof with binoculars looking at the situation.

"What's going on?"

"They're closer now, still in a circle but already across the orchard. It looks like they just walked through."

"Trina," Ryan called out, "Get everyone downstairs except for those who want to fight. Have those gather next to the tree."

Going from house to house Trina banged on the doors shouting that it was alert Orange. Instead of the panic that they witnessed in the beginning it was calm and organized. Moving people underground as well as out into the the shade of the tree but it wasn't just men but women and even a teenager.

"Trina," Tori said taking her arm, "Shouldn't it just be the men?" Trina smiled.

"Sister it's a different time and if you want to protect what you have left to live for then you get that chance." she said shacking a chamber into her shot gun before walking over to the tree. Turning to Robbie she started to speak but he but her off.

"Go...safe...hide..."

"No if you're staying out here then so am I"

Nodding he hugged her as she went over to the tree as well. Slowly walking to where Ryan was he saw the fear in his eyes.

"What...wrong"

"You're talking again, that's really great. I'm just scared for my family, scared of losing Trina."

"We fight...together...we survive."

Nodding Ryan took a breath and told Geoff to give warning if they move. Walking over he was please to see that there was quite a turn out, only a few women, one of the men and the children who were under ten were missing. Everyone else was armed and ready for battle.

"Remember to wear the long, thick sleeves at all times. Watch for their hands, if you get scratched or bitten go into my house right away. Dr Chen will be inside to turn you intelligent like him and Robbie if you want. You can also choose to be put down if you wish. Today we face what has become of our future, a war between the living and the infected. Today we show them that there is no fear, they cannot make us leave. Today we take them down!" Everyone cheered as Geoff called out that they were advancing. Climbing up onto the roofs of all the buildings everyone was ready as Dr Chen prepared himself in the main house and Robbie picked up a spear that was left behind. Kissing him on the cheek Tori climbed up the tree with Trina as Robbie went towards the main gate where Ryan was standing.

"This is it, Robbie if anything happens to me I want you to know that I admire you and all you've done for Tori. I would do that all for Trina if it comes down to that." Clasping Robbie on the shoulder they looked out as the hoard of sprinters rushed across the field.

"They're not all sprinters," called out Gus, "I can see their fingertips."

A shot rang out as one of the lead sprinters went crashing down then they all started to go off. Because there was a distance they seemed to be winning but Ryan realized that was far off.

"There's a lot of them!" Ryan shouted climbing onto the top of the car next to the entrance, he was almost all the way onto the balcony when the first group of sprinters smashed into the fence. The whole thing rocked as Robbie rushed forward thrusting at the sprinters at the gate. A second wave of infected smashed into it again as the lock shattered and the gate fell over. Calling out for a new clip Gus reached out and fumbled as the clip fell from his hands. Trying to jump to reach them he slipped and vanished over the side. The tumble caused him to smash his head against the ground breaking his neck. Since he was dead the sprinters ignored him.

As Robbie and the others fought they just seem to keep coming. Pausing Ryan wondered what their goal was since they weren't doing much aside from getting shot and that's when it clicked home.

"How much more ammo do you have?" he called out across the way.

"We have some but not enough to handle all of this," Geoff called back, "There's a lot more of them then of us."

"Stop firing!" Ryan said and as the gun shots stopped they saw that they kept coming but not attacking, or trying to break in, they were just trying to fill in the area. Once it was full body to body of infected the sound of a bullhorn echoed across the area and Tori gasped as the leader walked up to the gate.

"Give us Tori and we will leave," came the broken up voice of Philip. They thought he was killed back at Northridge and he still looked banged up.

"Kill him!" screeched Trina, "They will not have my sister!" Lifting her own rifle up she took aim when Philip surprised every single non-infected person there and lifted his own gun firing back at her. The bullet hit her shoulder and she went tumbling down in the crowd. Screaming out in fear Ryan slid off the roof into the crowd. None of the infected moved as he shoved his way through the only ones were the ones with Trina.

"Stop it!" Tori screamed out. "I'll go with you." Nodding Philip whistled and ever single infected person started to leave much to the survivor's surprise. Soon Philip was the only one left as Tori jumped down and walked over to him. Grabbing her with one gloved hand Philip grinned down at her and started to pull her away. Dr Stevens ran over to Trina and gently pulled her away from Ryan who let her go so he could take care of her. Looking around at the others as they climbed down and started to remove the bodies that were dead, taking the infected outside and the survivors inside. Ryan's heart broke when he saw Geoff holding his best friend's dead body in his arms crying. Coming out of the house with the cellar his wife and daughter ran over to him pulling him away and holding him close. As he last of the dead infected went out Ryan noticed someone was missing. Running all over the area and checking all of the bodies he could not find Robbie. Coming up to Phylis Ryan asked if she had seen Robbie and she said no. Running over to the gate as it was closed Ryan scanned the area, all signs of the infected, Philip, Tori and Robbie were gone.

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWY

"What are you doing with me?" demanded Tori as Philip pulled her towards a large building with the words "Philip's Autoparts" with the A,r,t,s destroyed so that it now was supposed to say Philip's Utopia.

"When you feel a rush of emotions," Philip explained slowly, "Upon dead by infection something changes and you keep your intelligence. I need an Eve in the new world and I want that to be you." Struggling more and more Tori screamed for help trying her hardest to be free, "Fear is a type of emotion."

There was the sound of a car alarm going off which caused Philip to pause and look in the direction. Stepping out from behind it came Robbie with the same spear he had from before during the raid. Once it quieted down Philip threw Tori aside and laughed.

"You think you can take me? You're falling apart"

"Let...her...go" Robbie croaked out getting another laugh from Philip.

"Scratcher verse a sprinter. I doubt you'll last more then two seconds, especially with this" he said lifting the gun and aiming it at him. Before he could pull the trigger there was a roar but not from an infected but from a woman as Tori jumped on him. The gun went clattering to the ground as Tori went into full fight mode kicking and punching Philip. Punching Tori in the side she fell off as he swung at her again. Tori cried out in pain as her head bounced off the ground. Growling Philip was going to bite and infect her now not thinking when Robbie stabbed him in the side with the spear. Crying out in pain Philip stumbled back as Robbie pulled away. There was nothing else just him and Philip as Robbie stabbed at Philip again. Grabbing at it Philip tried to yank the spear free but Robbie thrust his palm into Philip's face causing him to stumble back as his nose broke and blood started to pour out. Tripping over his own feet Philip smashed his head against the ground as Tori had giving Robbie the time to thrust the spear down into Philip's chest. Crying out Philip struggled to pull the speak out but his hands were slippery and he couldn't grasp it. Looking over at Tori one last time he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Robbie wasn't done though, he knew what was needed so he picked up a cinder block and carried it over dropping it on Philip's head.

Collapsing onto the ground he crawled over to Tori and cradled her in his arms. Looking up into his eyes she slowly held up a shaking hand.

"He was both," she said softly and Robbie could see the deep scratches on her arms made when Philip had slashed out at her. "Robbie we have to get back to Dr Chen, I cant live without you. I love you so much." Holding her closer against his chest he ran his fingers through her hair feeling her warmth drain away slowly. Kissing her gently on the cheek he pulled away from her walking back over to Philip. All night long he studied that drawing that he had taken from Dr Chen and the CDC. Pulling the spear out of Philip's chest he snapped the head off of it before wiping the bastard's blood from it. Walking back over to Tori she had sat up straight weeping softly. She knew what Robbie had to do.

"Robbie, how long will you love me?" she asked in a soft voice as Robbie lifted the spear head into the air pausing and drawing in a breath. Saying one word before thrusting down.

"Always"

ICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICLWYICL WY

One year later

Dr Stevens stood in the living room of one of the houses as Phylis moped the brow of Trina's head. Ryan paced outside with Geoff who tried to tell him it was going to be alright. There hadn't been a single sign of the infected for two months now and all the defenses were set up any ways. The fences were reinforced as well as more ammo for the guns located. Scouting trips into the city brought back reports that it was deserted as well as the decomposing remains of Philip. No word ever came back from Robbie and Tori though which made the entire community sad. Their pictures were added to the family pictures however so they would always be remembered. Suddenly all of Ryan's thoughts vanished as he heard Trina crying out followed by the sound of a little girl crying as well. Dr Stevens came outside with a huge smile on his face.

"Ryan everything went perfectly, you have a newborn, beautiful and healthy baby girl." Rushing pass him, after giving him a hug, Ryan was happy to see Trina holding the baby in her arms as Phylis finished cleaning up. Coming over to them he looked at the beautiful girl's eyes.

"Victoria?" he asked but Trina shook her head.

"Hope Victoria Jones"

"Hope" Ryan thought that was a fitting name indeed.


End file.
